Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) - James Graham's Style - Preview Clip 1: The Princess's Glade to Save Emily.
Here is preview clip one of James Graham's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) on his first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Toby as Murfy *Emily as Ly the Fairy Transcript *(as night has fallen, Agent Thomas arrive at the prison ship, and up above Agent Thomas, Den spots him, jumps from the crow's nest, and goes down the stairs. Agent Thomas escapes by going into a dark cavern, jumps onto three lilypads to get two yellow lums, hops onto another platform to get two yellow lums, climbs upward to grab five red lums, goes to the top, shoots a cage to collect five orange lums, grabs a yellow lum, flies back onto the platform that he was before, and runs back to where he was, only to stand on a patch, and as Den throws a fire keg at Agent Thomas, who jumps out of the way, the keg destroys the patched door, making a hole in the ground. Agent Thomas jumps down, grabs a green lums, hops onto some platforms, kicks Dart into the sea, hops onto a platform to get a green lum, climbs up a web, reaches the top, and shoots a patched door down. As he enters inside, Agent Thomas sees Sidney and a switch up behind him and goes outside to get a green lum and meets up with Inspector Toby) *Thomas: Hi Inspector Toby! *Toby: Hi Agent Thomas! Be careful now. There's a lot of pirates in this area. I think you'll earn a chance to fight one of them. You can move around during combat, keeping the left trigger pressed down, keeping your enemy targeted, and even avoiding his shots. *Thomas: Okay. No problem. (shakes hands with Inspector Toby, who leaves. As Norman arrives, taking out his red lightsaber, Agent Thomas takes out his two lightsabers, one light blue in his right hand and the other being white in his left hand. The two warriors light their lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Agent Thomas's sabers slice off Norman's hand with his lightsaber in it, and as Agent Thomas puts away his lightsabers, switching them off, he force lifts Norman into the air, and force throws him away) Now, to find Princess Emily. (led by the force, Agent Thomas finds himself, face to face, with Paxton, who awakens, and takes out his red lightsaber, while Agent Thomas takes out his lightsabers. Their lightsabers spring to life, and upon attacking boldly, forcing Paxton to retreat, Agent Thomas slashes the weapon out of Paxton's hand, and kicks Paxton in the face, knocking him out, cold. Agent Thomas picks up a keg, walks back outside, throws the keg at a patched door, goes into the prison room, shoots a cage to grab five orange lums, hurries back to the powder keg he was in, and climbs up a ladder. He grabs two yellow lums, lands on a high platform, shoots a switch, hops onto the next platform, dodges two laser beams, and bumps into Sidney, who awakens, grabs, and ignites his red lightsaber. As Agent Thomas's lightsabers fly into his hands, he ignites them and swings them at Sidney. The shining blades clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Agent Thomas slashes Sidney, driving the diesel to his knees, and slashing a wound on one of Sidney's legs, causing him to drop his lightsaber, and get punched in the face, and lie down on the ground, knocked out, cold. Agent Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers and pulls the switch to deactivate the laser beams and runs through a corridor over some more laser beams and arrives at an unknown area. He climbs down a ladder, grabbing two yellow lums, and hops onto a platform, but sees a stronghold holding Princess Emily) *Emily: Free me, Agent Thomas. Find that machine, and destroy it! (Agent Thomas obeys and runs through a corridor, only to bump into Den, who takes out red lightsaber, and charges at them. In a blind fury, Agent Thomas grabs his lightsabers, and slashes Den, driving him into the machine room. And with a final blow, as he grabs a green lum, Thomas kicks Den right into the sea, causing him to drown, and get sucked through a hole pipe. Agent Thomas deactivates his lightsabers, picks up a keg, goes toward the patches, stops, and shoots flying bombs each time, and destroys the first patch, and continues to do the same, until he destroys the machine and runs back to where the stronghold gets deactivated and frees Princess Emily, who awakens and sees Agent Thomas arrive. The engines finally come up and hug into each other) *Thomas: Princess Emily, are you okay? *Emily: Oh, Agent Thomas, at last! I was afraid Percy had failed. *Thomas: Well, he gave me this silver lum, and now, we are seperated. I'll need to find him and get rid of the diesels. But, to do so, I'll need all of my powers. *Emily: I am too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates broke the world's heart into 1000 lums. And now combining the energy has become very difficult. But, there could be another solution... Have you not heard of Master Bertie? *Thomas: Um... No? *Emily: Well, since he's my father and the spirit of the world, his powers are immense. He could help you to defeat the pirates. However, he is fast asleep for many years. Because there's a legend that could only awaken him... if you reunite the four masks. *Thomas: The four masks?! *Emily: Yes, Agent Thomas. These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Please find them before the pirates do. You are our only hope, okay? And before you can go, I'll help you by giving you all the energy I've gathered. (puts her hands to make a magic silver lum, which comes alive and floats toward Thomas, who gasps in surprise) *Thomas: Oh! A silver lum?! Then that means I'll have a new power! (the silver lums builds its energy up in Thomas and gives the ability to grab onto some purple lums. Thomas jumps around with joy and laughs) Yaahoooo! Aha! *Emily: Good luck, Agent Thomas. (dissapears like magic as a purple lum appears above Thoams, who chuckles) Now, you may grab onto the purple lums. *Thomas: Now I can continue my quest to find Percy. (climbs up a ladder, shoots and swings onto the purple lum, jumps onto the next platform, hops over some lazer beams, rock climbs, grabbing two more yellow lums, passes through a laser beam, jumps down onto a pipe, and runs through to the next area) Category:James Graham